A Naruto and Sakura story
by america'ssweetheart
Summary: A story about Sakura and Naruto. Read warning inside.


**Hey guys this story is about Naruto and Sakura. I know that the character Naruto is going to not much like himself in this story and everything and the pairing is a bit OCC. The story is from Sakura's viewpoint. Another thing the story may get a bit controversial and if you don't like it, please press the back button on the web page. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or anything to do with the show. This story is not to promote the show or company but is only for ENTERTENMANT purposes only. Having said that enjoy the story.**

A Naruto and Sakura Story

**Chapter one: The pain of last night.**

"Please Naruto, please," Sakura pleaded her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura, it's just too late," The blood haired Hokage said. Usually his eyes had that extra spark of mixed annoyance, humor and competition. Now they were filled with hatred, coldness and pain. The pain he tried to hide. Sakura's love filled, emerald eyes looked up to his.

He doesn't love her anymore, yet she wanted him so much. She knew, she just knew that he was the one. The only who could understand her. The only one who could love her and take care of her. But he must hate her now. She could see it in his eyes. Sakura was kneeling on his doorstop, her hair and clothes wet from the rain.

Her heart was pounding. She never loved anyone this way before. "You know that I waited for you a long time," He continued slowly. "I longed for you. Instead you just treated me like a dog. Now you come here saying that you love me and you want me to be with you… I don't quite understand." Her heart went cold when she heard that. Every bit of it was true.

"Will you even forgive me?" She cried. She bit her lip to keep from tears coming down her face. She didn't want to cry in front of him. No way.

"I don't think so." Were his final words. Then he slammed the door in her face. Sakura got up and ran in the rain in rush to get to her apartment. She was shivering, shuddering and heartbroken. It was too much to take. She finally came to a point where she couldn't run any more and fell down onto the ground. There she wept heartbreaking sobs. All of what she could think was how she hurt him, how he hated her and – and… she just couldn't think anymore. She never wanted to think anymore.

**The next morning…. **

Sakura's eyes opened to bright, cheerful sunlight coming through her window

Expect that she didn't feel bright and cheerful. She got out of bed and walked to her mirror. Her hair hung down to her shoulders. She started to grow it again because it made her feel more feminine. Now she wanted to cut it again. She brushed it careful, thinking about the date of the day. It was when she, Sasuke and Naruto had officially become a team. She was brushing her hair, very carefully like she was doing now and putting on the ninja headband.

Then she seemed like an innocent child, having all these dreams, these hopes. Now she was just well a mess.

"That's right Sakura, you're a mess," Sakura said to herself. She put down her hairbrush. She looked at the shirt she was wearing. It was big and baggy. It was the same one Kakashi had given her to wear when he was stitching up the wound on her leg. Then she cried. How many men had she been with?

She tore it off and put on the Jounin uniform. She took a moment to glance at her tattoos. She was pretty proud of them. It showed that she was in the ANBC. This morning she tried to be proud of herself and them. But she couldn't because all she could think of was all the mistakes she had made in the past. She pushed it out of her mind. Now there were more important things. She had to get to the ANBC headquarters for a very special meeting. She couldn't be late.

Finally having reached there, she went into the building's main hall, which was used always for town meetings. Everyone there was talking. It was strange.

"Ino," She said as she passed by. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it? Tell me you have a new guy already!" Ino teased. Seeing that the statement hurt Sakura, she quickly added, "It was just a joke."

"I know." Her eyes darted around the place nervously. Was he here? Yes he was, standing there talking to Neji about something.

"Um Ino so what's going on?" She asked.

"Have you forgotten? You know about the war, right?"

Yes the war, which was raging on for quite a while. At first she was going to get involved but now she felt she didn't want to.

"So are you signing up for it?" Ino asked.

"Not really." It was really weird of her not to sign up but now she didn't feel like doing it. She just wanted to leave. And that was what she did. She just left. She needed to think a little. She walked down the path in the forest. She then walked to a Sakura tree. It was the same tree where her team had a picnic and Kakashi had accidentally given them sake instead of the other thing he wanted them to have.

After just one drink, she got drunk, got Naruto drunk, hurled insults to everyone near her and finally fell asleep with her head on Sasuke's lap. _Sasuke. _She thought she loved him. She gave him everything, including her body. She thought he loved her too. But no her heart had hardened towards him. That awful feeling of being betrayed, hurt and used. He left her alone. He told her he did not want her anymore. He dropped her for another woman.

After that she jumped from relationship to relationship and from man to man, trying to fill that emptiness inside. She wanted to feel loved again. But she never did. She searched for acceptance in others. All this while she was playing games with her head, saying that man will love her, this man will…. And Naruto made her think about all those things. She wished that she wasn't mooning over Sasuke all this while. She wished she hadn't done the things what she did. But now it was too late. Naruto hated her, no one seemed to like her and she couldn't even bring herself to go teach the team that was now assigned to her.

"Oh god, what do I do?" Sakura said, tears filling her eyes again.


End file.
